


12:09 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll never mention you battling villains after midnight near Martha and Jonathan again!'' Reverend Amos Howell said with wide eyes.
Kudos: 1





	12:09 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll never mention you battling villains after midnight near Martha and Jonathan again!'' Reverend Amos Howell said with wide eyes as a happy Supergirl held his sermon papers above a toilet.

THE END


End file.
